


from meadow to starry sky

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: "but actually, what the stars are telling about is us," jaemin smiled.//jeno; jaemin. drabbles.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	from meadow to starry sky

**// one**

“so what if?”

“what if what?” jeno asked with an eyebrow askew. he shifted gaze from his game to jaemin's eyes.

“what if i write about universe and it's all about you?” jaemin asked with tilting his head. a hint of smile was visible, and jeno's eyes turned into the crescent-shaped he adored.

“hm. so i'm your universe, then?”

“what else could you possibly be?”

jeno's smile didn't falter.

* * *

**// two**

jaemin tilted his head, staring at jeno eating his ramen. it made jeno stop, he lifted his head and asked with his eyes.

jaemin toyed with his pen between his fingers. jeno could see scratches and unfinished sketches and words there on the paper on the table.

“i'm writing ... you know, some lyrics?”

“yeah?”

“but i came up with another idea. i think writing some short stories is good for relaxing, you think so?”

“... perhaps?”

“good.” jaemin nodded. “then is it okay if i write some about you?”

jeno smiled also with his eyes. “no problem. go ahead. being someone's muse is an honor to me.”

* * *

**// three**

_from dream to dream,  
you are the clouds._

that's what jaemin told jeno one day, after a series of peaceful sleeps they finally got after packed, tight schedules.

why clouds? jeno asked him.

i don't know. i was just laying on a meadow, gazing at the sky, lovingly, knowing that i was at peace, and suddenly i saw you everywhere.

in the sky?

not literally, jaemin said, with a peaceful smile.

so, what was i, then?

_you sheltered me from the sun.  
or, you came to me when it was suddenly raining,  
you did not let me burn from the hot sun._

jeno smiled too.

glad to know that i was a good person in your dreams, jaemin-ah.

oh, you always do.

* * *

**// four**

“in every fear,” jaemin murmured, fingers tentatively tracing the water droplets on jeno's glass while the latter sipping on his iced latte,

“lays love.”

jeno raised his eyebrows, “why love?”

“when you love, you do fear. a lot.” jaemin nodded for only jeno knew the reason why.

* * *

**// five**

“what if,” jaemin pointed at the random star above them, “the stars stay?”

“then we don't have sunshine.”

“uh-hmm.” he kept on gazing at the stars, while jeno was beside him, laying on the fresh meadow in a summer far, faraway from the city lights, counting them. “and what if,” jaemin continued, “you stay?” jaemin giggled.

“then we have forever.”

* * *

**// six**

“it's groundless,” jaemin described his dream. and i was falling and falling and falling.

“nobody caught you?”

“nobody.”

jeno stared at the same ceiling. “how did it feel?”

“fearful.”

“still feeling it?”

jaemin looked back at jeno. “still.”

“you are awake now.”

“yeah, but still.” his breath caught in his throat. “the more you love, the more you fear, right? i love many things, and knowing that there will be a time when it is all empty; it's still fearful.”

“then fear not.” jeno glanced, stars in his eyes. “think about the time being, it is not empty. we fulfill this atmosphere. we are full for each other. now, we have the now.”

* * *

**// seven**

“who own these stars?” jeno tentatively touched the tips of jaemin's fair eyelashes, while staring into the sparkles in his eyes.

“oh, this? the universe.”

“of course.” jeno smiled. “what am i?”

“an entire galaxy.” jaemin was sure.

* * *

**// eight**

“when the starts align,” jaemin waited,

“the world will stare,” jeno continued, all by instinct,

“but actually, what the stars are telling about is us,” jaemin smiled,

“the world likes the stars but the stars are fond of us,” jeno smiled back.

* * *

**// nine**

jaemin traced the dust on their table. “when was the last time you dreamed over nothing? blank. black. empty.”

jeno let his gaze lingered on the crowd of passer-by waiting to cross the road out there. “i don't remember. i have been dreaming various things lately.” he stared back at jaemin. “you?”

“just the same.” he tilted his head. “lately, reality is just better. i don't linger in the dreams.”

jeno chuckled. “good then.”

“oh, yes, of course. thank you.”

“thank you for what?”

“just ... thank you, i guess?”


End file.
